


Spider Killer

by shushie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushie/pseuds/shushie
Summary: Kaito doesn't understand what's so scary about spiders. Shuichi thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Spider Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first drabble. It's a bit rushed but I tried. I haven't seen any fanfics about this yet.   
> (Idk whether or not to label this as fluff)

Kaito never really understood why people are so afraid of spiders. He still doesn't.

Like he can understand if it was a really big one but with the little spiders, the ones that come into your house now and again, he just can't get it. People will make fun of someone for being scared of clowns, ghosts or heights but freak the hell out when theres a spider in the corner of their room.

He never expected that his boyfriend would be afraid of spiders but here we are.

They had just been hanging out in Kaitos room when all of a sudden he heard a shriek as Shuichi was clinging onto Kaitos t-shirt. He was confused to say the least.

"Shu, what's wrong?" He asked in a startled but concerned tone. Kaito followed Shuichis finger to where it was pointed at. At first he couldn't see anything but after a few seconds he could see a spider had decided to make its home in his bedroom.

He looked at the spider and then at his scared boyfriend. He couldn't help laugh at what he was seeing. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, was scared of spiders.

Shuichi shot him with a confused look "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe that you're scared of spiders! And little ones at that!"

"Hey! It's a common fear."

"Sorry man, it's just way too funny!"

"Ugh, can you get rid of it first before you laugh at me?"

Kaito then stood up and went to the bathroom to get a piece of tissue to put the spider in. The spider didn't move from its space during that time. When he came back he grabbed one of his slipper and slowly walked towards the corner of his room. He stood up on a chair so that he can reach it and with quick movements, he hit the wall, hitting the spider. It did take a few hits for it to be fully dead though. Kaito then grabbed the dead spider with the tissue he got from the bathroom

"Hurry up and get rid of it!" The scared tone was still in Shuichis voice.

"Aw come on babe, it's just a spider!" He teased 

"Flush it. Now."

Doing what he was told, Katio went back into the bathroom and dropped the tissue into the toilet bowl held some sort of werid funeral. You know the one you do when you flush your dead fish down the toliet. And with a flush of the chain, it was gone. Where did it go, who knows.

After washing his hands he re-entered his bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Shuichi and playfully ruffled his hair, letting out a short snicker as he said "So, are you gonna tell what that was about or not?"

"I dont really know... they're just really creepy to me."

"That's kinda a silly reason to shriek whenever you see one though."

"Shut up! At least I'm not afraid of ghosts like you!"

"Fair enough."

Even if he didn't really understand, he'd be glad to get rid of spiders for Shuichi in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it you can kudos and/or leave a comment about it if you want. You can also comment ideas for works. I'll do any ship in any situation you want but I wont do smut. Advice about my writing skills are welcome too.


End file.
